


Little Bit

by p_r_o_v_i_d_e_r



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Best Friends, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Isak Valtersen, Resolved Sexual Tension, Soft Even, Soft Isak, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_r_o_v_i_d_e_r/pseuds/p_r_o_v_i_d_e_r
Summary: Hands downI'm too proud, for loveBut with eyes shutIt's you I'm thinking ofBut how we move from A to B it can't be up to meCause I don't knowEye to eyeThigh to ThighI let goI think I'm a little bitLittle bitA little bit in love with youBut only if you're a little bitLittle bitLittle bitIn lalalala love with meor; AU 'where isak asks his best friend even to teach him sex. the sex is so good they start having sex on the regular’(inspired by a tweet and a fan-art)





	Little Bit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting this one-shot. I would like to thank @silkysilhouette for beta’ing it. 
> 
> I was inspired by @evaesheim tweet and this fan-art (https://www.instagram.com/p/BhOoSvQlzSm/?taken-by=11paper).

“I’m home.” Isak screams into the dead silence. No answer. Great — he so desires or maybe even needs some time to relax. Understand: watch porn without interruption and headphones because he always enjoys it more that way.

 

He leaves all his things in the hall because he has the luck to live with his best friend and extremely chill person, who is not exactly pedant when it comes to tidiness. He heads to his room, not caring about closing the door. The softness of the bed could make him want to sleep, but he has also been horny for the whole week and he has to make use of the empty flat.

 

He opens his file with porn which he named p0rn… he has nothing to hide. Not anymore, as he came out to Even as gay. For many years he had convinced himself it was not so important to share his sexuality, but when he saw his best friend making out with some guy he assumed it was not really reasonable to be ashamed of having a porn file full of naked guys sucking each other’s dicks. He likes dick — whatever.

 

He finds his favourite video and clicks two times to open it for like a sixth time this month — he should search for some new video because he has learnt the guy’s moans by heart. He undresses his jeans and reaches for his already half hard member between his legs …Yeah…

 

“I’m home.” He hears Even’s kind voice. ‘Shit, shit, shit, shit…’ “Isak?” Even had to see his stuff. He knows Isak is home. Isak closes his porn file and finds some comfortable and saggy trousers to wear. He should somehow hide his boner before entering the place where he and his best friend eat.

 

“Hi, would you like some lasagne for dinner?” Even smiles when he turns from the counter. His smile is extremely kind today. “How did your date go?” Even asks because he cares, and that’s sometimes the worst thing in the world.

 

“Yeah, about that…” Isak starts.

 

“What went wrong this time?” Even bows his head and seems like he is really sad about the cancelled date. Isak is not.

 

“The guy — I met him in the bar. I think he just wanted to take me home and…” Isak stops himself. It is not like he makes sense, right? Of course the guy wanted sex. SEX. He wants to have sex too.

 

He doesn’t know how sex works. Well, he has some image in his head. He has a file named p0rn full of nasty videos saved on his computer. However, the first thing Even said to him when they were watching porn was that he has to realise it is as far from reality as it can be. Porn is not real. Isak is sure he has no idea how sex works in real life.

 

“Isak? You know you don’t have to do anything you are not comfortable with, right?” Even is stupidly kind. Fuck his kindness. Isak is twenty and he has never had sex. He hates it. He hate this situation and now — he hates the fact he cancelled the date just because he was scared.

 

“But I do have to Even. I’m so frustrated because I want it so much and I just can’t. Your clever comments don’t make it any better.” Isak is angry. He really is. He turns on his heels and leaves the kitchen. He is such a childish idiot. He hates himself. Well, right now he just wishes he wasn’t such a pussy.

 

After an hour he spent sulking in his room and ignoring Even’s messages on both iMessage and WhatsApp asking him if he wants some of the lasagne, he hears knocks on his bedroom door. He exhales.

 

“Isak?” Even’s voice is not just kind but also soft. Isak closes his eyes just for a second. “Please?” Even says it like he is trying to comfort a baby.

 

“Hm?” Isak growls loud enough so the sound could travel to Even. The door is opened carefully and Even’s smiley head peeks out.

 

“Aren’t you hungry?” He asks, but Isak knows that’s not why he is here. He shakes his head. “Isak.” Even sits down on the edge of the bed. He does it the exact same way Eskild always did.

 

That Eskild who was so nice to introduce him to Even. He used to say: “You two are so different and so same at the same time. I think you could help each other.” Eskild simply persuaded him into meeting his 'cool friend with hard life story'. He wasn’t so mad after spending a night smoking with Even, who in fact was the nicest person Isak had ever met. He still is. They became friends. The best ones. They keep helping each other.

 

‘Help me.’ Isak's inside voice screams. “I don’t know what to do. I can’t like … be there with you or anything during your first time, and it makes me unsure and nervous and —“ Even mumbles. He mumbles. That’s not so common for him.

 

“Even?” Isak asks with a suspicious frown. “You don’t have to feel responsible for me.” He says eventually. He is a big boy.

 

“But I do.” Even admits. His blue eyes are searching for something in Isak’s face, and Isak wonders if he is about to let down another boy today.

 

“I should just go for it. He was nice.” Isak shakes his head, thinking out loud. “And hot.” He laughs when he remembers how sexy the boy looked dancing in the neon lights in the nightclub in Grünerløkka.

 

“Okay. I didn’t want to do this, but it seems like it is actually necessary.” Even straightens his back when he sits down closer to Isak. “Sex is the action of two people, well I will save the story with butterflies and birds for some other time and —“ Even starts lecturing him, and is he kidding Isak? Isak's mouth is wide open and he has no words. “Gay sex is fun when you know what to do and have everything you need. Lubricant, condoms and…”

 

Isak uses the pause and says: “Even, I don’t want you to talk about gay sex with me.”

 

“No?” Even looks surprised. He looks so innocent. He was talking about lube, but he still looks so innocent. Isak shakes his head with a smile. “Fine.” Even says disappointedly. “You know. You can ask me anything.” He tries some more.

 

“I know.” Isak smiles.

 

They sit in silence for some time before Isak finds some courage and squeaks: “What was your first time like?”

 

“Do you mean the first time with a boy?” Even grins. Isak nods. “Well, I was really excited to try something new, and it wasn’t my actual first time so I just did what felt right to me. I followed the instructions the boy said to me. You have to… You know.” He was gesturing with his hands. “You don’t want to hurt the other person.” Even continues. He is horrible. He could talk about it the whole night like about everything.

 

“So you were the top.” Isak asks boldly. Even looks up and blinks a couple of times.

 

“Ja.” He shrugs.

 

“Have you ever wanted to try bottoming?” Isak pushes some more. Even widens his eyes and shakes his head. “OK.” Isak nods. This is suddenly so weird.

 

“I’m tired.” He says.

 

“Yeah, I will let you sleep.” Even stands up from the bed.

 

“No, I mean — I’m tired of not being able to be so intimate with someone. Even though I‘m as horny as a fucking sixteen-year-old, I can’t let anyone fuck me.” Isak confesses and surprises even himself.

 

“It is hard to trust people with your body … and soul.” Even sits down again.

 

“But it is not so deep.” Isak says because: fuck souls, he just wants to have his dick sucked.

 

“It is, Isak. It is only right when you do it with someone who cares for you, and who lets you take care of them.” He smiles.

 

Even is the one who takes care of Isak. All the time. They take care of each other. And with this thought another idea comes up on Isak’s mind. He wants to punch himself for it immediately.

 

“What is it?” Even asks. He is like a fucking mind-reader.

 

“You are the only person who cares about me.” Isak is glancing up from his hands to Even and back to his sweating palms.

 

Even’s face shines with his smile. “You are my best friend. You are my person. You saved me.”

 

“Don’t say it like that.” Isak’s face twists.

 

“It is true.” Even adds, still with a smile on his lips. Oh lord — these lips. Isak liked them already when he watched them clutching the joint the first night they met. Even’s lips were nice to look at, and Isak was happy Even was his friend because it meant he could look at them all the time.

 

“You are not alone in this.” Even places his hand over Isak’s. His best friend is the most amazing person in the world (with the most beautiful lips in the whole universe.) Even was the most beautiful person in all possible universes actually.

 

“You want to watch The Shining with me?” He asks. Even nods for confirmation and adjusts himself next to Isak.

 

“It is the second part tho.” He remember his plan watching that one today.

 

“No problem,” Even winks (yeah winks…)

 

He hides his legs under the cover, and his feet are so cold Isak kicks him when he feels them against his. “Fuck off. How are you always so cold.” He hisses.

 

“That's why I have you.” He grins. “To warm me up.” He is so cheesy it hurts. It hurts kinda good to be honest.

 

When he wakes up he feels a warm body leaning into his groggy one. Naps like these are the worst. He is placed in Even’s embrace. He is content. The film is five minute before the closing credits. “Even, Even…?” He whisper-screams to wake Even up. He is always too bitchy about falling asleep in this weird position. “Even?” He moves closer to his ear. “Wake up.” He mumbles into his hair.

 

Even’s hair smells nice — like Even. And now Isak smells like Even too because his perfume is just so strong, and because they spent time pressed together like this. He realises he has buried his fingers into Even’s hair without realising it. ‘Shit.’ He moves back, but Even with his eyes still closed, places Isak's hand back on top of his head.

 

He watches and studies his best friend. They both know the truth — they are special. They are as close as people with fates like them can be. They trust each other. Isak would die for Even. He doesn’t want to think about Even dying. He loves Even.

 

The boy turns in his arms, and they are facing each other now. Even remains with his eyes closed. Isak’s stupid idea is back on his mind and he knows he won’t be able to forget it. Never. He has to do it. Because he wants to be honest with himself, and with Even too. His friend offered him help. He is here to take it.

 

He presses his lips against Even’s lips. If he knew how, he would write poetry about these lips. He moves and waits. Even’s eyes are still closed, but he starts reacting. He moves closer and starts dancing with his lips on Isak’s. It goes well. What next?

 

He breaks the kiss and waits for Even’s rising from the dead. How can anybody sleep so tight? Isak feels jealous.

 

“Do it again.” Even whispers.

 

Isak doesn’t want to kiss him again. He is on a mission and he has to move to the next level. “Have sex with me.” Isak says. He has nothing to lose. He trusts their friendship. This is not something that would destroy them.

 

Isak is actually pretty angry he didn’t figure this out sooner. It is a genius idea. Even is experienced. He is good in bed — judging by the sounds Even’s one night stands make during their visits. Isak trusts him with his soul (blah) and his body. He was stupid for not asking earlier. Even can guide him, and then they can go back to being friends because he is sure Even does not find him attractive.

 

“Could you please show me how?” Isak asks louder now. Even opens his eyes. He is shocked. Well, that is a normal reaction. He was asleep just a minute ago, his pineal gland still produces the hormone which makes him feel like sleeping, but it will be fine in two minutes. After two more minutes Even looks just as shocked as he looked before those two minutes.

 

“Even?” Isak asks because he doesn’t know what could be wrong.

 

“You want to have sex with me?” Even asks, still shocked.

 

“Yes?” What the fuck is wrong? This was supposed to go fine. “Please?” Isak remembers the magical word and good manners.

 

“Teach me.” Isak kisses him again to do something. He can’t stand the lack of action anymore. Even kisses him back. They kiss. They are kissing and then they are making out. The duvet is falling from the bed, they are hot all over their bodies. Even stops when he is hovering over Isak. Isak has to smile. This feels nice. It is already more intimate than anything he has ever done. ‘More’ his brain shoots.

 

Even seems like he thinks about his next move carefully. It looks like the answer generated as the best is going down on Isak. Isak chuckles when he realises he is about to get a blowjob. And so is done. Not only are these lips gorgeous, they are also very skilled. Isak comes in two minutes. Is he embarrassed? Well maybe a little bit. However, Even for sure gets it.

 

Shit — Even. Does he… does he want Isak to give him a blowjob too? How does his dick taste? Shit.

 

'Calm down Isak. You are safe.’ The next thing Isak hears is his door being closed.

 

Even left. Did he go brush his teeth? To make himself some tea? Did he run away?

 

The shower starts.

 

Even doesn’t show up in Isak’s room again. He watches his clock closely and it has been twelve minutes since the water stopped, and Even is nowhere to be seen. Three, two, one. Isak gets up and heads for Even’s room. Even is sitting on his bed in his briefs only, towel around his shoulders. He is rolling himself a cigarette. When he feels Isak’s presence, he stops. When Isak takes two steps toward him he places the tobacco and filter on his bedside table.

 

Isak doesn’t know what he feels. He just feels better when he is near Even. He crosses the room and stands between Even’s legs. He takes the towel and starts massaging Even’s head, trying to dry his hair in the process.

 

“I’m sorry.” He says it before he thinks about it. He knows he is frowning, but this survey was supposed to show certain results and it didn’t.

 

He is drying Even’s hair with anger when he realises Even is smiling. The fucker is smiling. Of course he is — he probably remembered some movie where something similar happened and Isak will have to listen to his speech for the rest of the night. Classic.

 

He stops his inner grumpiness when he feels two arms around his body. One of them traveling down, settling on his thigh. Feels so nice. Even smiles. Isak realises he is still frowning so he stops. Even presses Isak into his body — his front into his stomach, his chest into his face. He knows Even is breathing him in. He moans. It escapes his mouth absentmindedly.

 

Even’s hands smooth his hips and hug his waist, then they return to their place on Isak’s ass and thigh like they belong there. They fit so well. Isak tries to look down to see Even’s expression, but his best friend is buried in his torso. He caresses his fingers through the blonde hair. It is all soft only for Isak. For others, Even styles it. For Isak, he lets it dry while hugging him. Isak rocks his hips towards Even.

 

He can hear his muffled moan and he can’t stop his own. Even finally looks up. Isak got what he wanted, but he doesn’t know what to do next. “Teach me.” He lets himself whisper. Their eyes meet. They meet. They kiss and Even manoeuvres him on his bed. He is so careful and his hands feel so right on Isak’s once again hot skin.

 

“What do you want?” Even asks into his neck. “I want you to show me what I should want.” Isak looks to the ceiling, waiting for something.

 

Even leans his something into Isak’s dick. They are both hard and happy. Isak was never happy while being hard as it was problem which should be solved. Now, he wants to stay like this the whole night. It really was good idea to do this with Even.

 

“Isak.” Even’s moans make him stop thinking.

 

“Even.” He answers the non-existing question.

 

Even descents once again and pulls Isak’s briefs down. He doesn’t take Isak into his mouth this time. He opens his legs.

 

Isak closes them back. In slow motion he looks up to where Even’s sitting. He is not moving, he isn’t touching Isak anywhere. He looks like he doesn’t know what he is doing. He is nervous. Isak can tell. Isak doesn’t like the situation at all. He open his legs to present himself to Even again. He trusts the boy.

 

Even slowly reaches for his hand and locks their fingers. He then presses one wet kiss onto Isak’s knee. God, he loves this man. Even waits for some feedback, but Isak is lost. “Do you trust me?” His deep voice resonates between his legs. It’s all he does. He trusts Even more than he trusts himself. He nods.

 

“Tell me when it becomes too much.” Even leans over and pecks Isak’s lips.

 

“I trust you.” Isak is a little bit slow, but Even understands. He always does. His Even is just getting a bottle of lube out of his bedside table, still caressing his body.

 

“Have you ever done this?” Even asks when he brushes his finger between Isak’s butt cheeks. It is not as strange as Isak thought it would be. It is actually pretty hot.

 

“No.” Yes.

 

“Yes, I - I have tried it. Once.” Isak corrects himself while choking. Why would he lie? He did try it one night when he heard one of Even’s hook ups moaning so loud he couldn’t fall asleep. “I will start with one.” Even offers him a calming smile.

 

If the situation differed he would joke, make fun of the unnecessary comment, however, he is spread out on his best friend’s bed now. And the best friend is looking at his ass; naked ass. And he is about to put one of his long, strong fingers inside him. Gosh, he has never wanted something so much.

 

When he feels the cold fingers on the place he never found appealing, he moans. Even continues and the pressure becomes more and more with every second. Even is here. He is watching his reaction. He is stroking his hips. When the finger’s all in he whimpers like it is him with the finger in his ass. It is hot.

 

Even moves his finger when Isak nods. He immediately wants more. He shares his thought with Even, and Even obeys. Two soon become three and Isak can’t stand it anymore. He wants Even. He wants his dick. He wants to see it, he wants to touch it and he wants it inside him.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Even confesses. ‘He is open though. He is ready.’ Isak thinks. “I don’t mean just physically.” Their eyes meet; worried but still full of lust.

 

“Just do it Even.” Isak hissed when he feels his dick twist. He went through all the positives and the negatives. He is ready.

 

Even believes him. He kisses him reaching for a condom and more lube. Isak is nicely nervous like he is before he takes an exam from his favourite course. He is nervous, but he knows there is a possibility of finding another thing he is good at. He wants to be good at sex so bad.

 

Even’s kisses are distracting. However, even his perfect tongue can’t change the fact Isak is penetrated by his best friend’s not so little dick. Not friend; Even. His soulmate. His person. His support and help. His substance for family. His home. His love. His everything. Everything Even is, is love. Everything with him is pure love. Everything is love.

 

“Even.” Isak moans when Even bottoms out.

 

“My love.” Even moans at the same time.

 

This all is so new and natural at the same time. He feels like this is what he was determined to be, and it is still making him slightly nervous. His stomach is churning. He doesn’t believe in love at first sight and butterflies in the stomach, however, this is something what feels really similar. Sex no love. That’s what makes you feel it all. Shivering all over his body. His dick is like a fucking diamond; the hardest stone in the world and shining bright with the precome.

 

‘Don’t think about shit when you are having sex!’ Isak remembers, Even sighing over him. He is beautiful. He is so deep in Isak, he feels like he could be destroyed. And god, he wants to be destroyed.

 

The pieces will be picked up back together and Even will take him home full and whole. Even thrusts so hard it pulls tears out of Isak’s eyes. His vision is like in one those artistic movies Even persuaded him to watch. The best nights of his life. Until now.

 

Isak wants to explore all of Even’s body now while he can; he kisses him everywhere he reaches, and his hands are frantically moving all over his pale skin. Even likes it — Isak just knows he does.

 

“Fuck, Isak.” He nearly screams.

 

“Yes, fuck me Even.” He sounds harsh but sure. He meets Even in the middle adding to the friction and their tempo. He doesn’t know what is good, but rough can’t be bad. He has to somehow use his knowledge from the porn.

 

“Slow down, baby.” Even changes the rhythm. It is sensual the way this tall ass man moves. He is like a dancer trying to find the right position. Isak is submissive. Not like this... Jesus Christ. However, he lets Even lead. And Even once again likes it — Isak knows he does. Like when you are dancing. Except Even can’t dance for shit in real life. And Isak doesn’t dance at all.

 

“Turn over.” Even leaves him empty and cold. ‘Isak, hallo? You were asked to do something!’ His brain screams. Oh… right. He turns over. Even lies on him, his dick poking into Isak’s ass. It feels so big. It is even more exciting because he hasn’t seen it yet.

 

“You are amazing.” Even whispers and it sounds like he is surprised. Maybe Isak really could be good in bed.

 

“I need you.” Isak needs everything Even has to offer.

 

Even is back in the rhythm and the position is killing Isak. It feels like the start of a rocket, fucking Apollo, when Even finds THE spot. The right place to thrust into to make Isak moan like he is payed for it. Even probably realises they are too loud for the building with thin walls and two annoying neighbours. He places his palm over Isak’s mouth and it does it for him. He doesn’t know why, but the pressure of Even’s big manly hands makes him come.

 

Even moves faster searching for his own orgasm. Isak is in ecstasy — he is in the middle of his aftermath and Even fucks into him as hard as he can. His hold on Isak’s face is visibly helping him. One of his fingers is pushed into Isak’s mouth and he wants to moan. All he can do, however, is lock his lips around the finger and suck on it. He imagines Even’s dick in his mouth and he is in the mood for the second round too quickly after the best orgasm of his life.

 

Even pulls out and turns Isak back on his back. He adds to the mess Isak made on his stomach. They meet again. Isak has never felt more cared about. He loves Even and when he looks up into Even’s eyes, he knows he loves him too.

 

They are both catching their breath and lying next to each other, legs still interlaced.

 

“I can’t believe you have never done this before.” Even sounds like a child who just saw the polar light for the first time.

 

“I’m just the master of everything. Including sex.” Isak grins.

 

“You are.” Even says. He has to be really out of it to be admitting such a thing.

 

The experiment was successful, now Isak takes a close look at Even’s dick which is — really big? Even soft like this Isak can’t imagine how this got into his body. Well, he is delighted. With his face close to Even’s dick he falls asleep. The research is done. He is not a virgin anymore.

 

The first thing Isak usually does on Saturdays is falling asleep again right after waking up. Not today. Today he follows the delicious smell of bacon into the kitchen. With his briefs on and one of Even’s old t-shirts hugging his body he explores their flat. Even is dancing around the kitchen. He looks exactly the same as always.

 

Isak feels the same too. Well, except for the pain in his ass which is not really unreasonable when he remembers how Even banged him into the bed last night.

 

“Morning.” Even smiles. “I didn’t want to wake you up.” He is so nice. “You fell asleep in my bed.”

 

Oh…What does it mean? Was he supposed to fall asleep somewhere else? He fucked his brains out of his head, how was he supposed to leave the bed? “Sorry.” Isak bites his lips and sits down. Even places a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. “Takk.” He nods.

 

“How do you feel?” Even asks like he is asking him about his day. The fuck, man — we just fucked!

 

“Good.” Isak nods again.

 

“Was it what you wanted?” Even asks. Yes, exactly. No, actually not at all.

 

“Yes.” Isak answers. He hates himself once again. Now, it is more real though. He experimented with one of the most important things in the world. He knows why Even is acting like this. He knows Even. And he also knows that Even knows him. They are two stupid fools running in the circles. Esklid would laugh so hard — or not. He wouldn’t enjoy looking at two broken souls sitting over their breakfast, sharing the intoxicating silence.

 

“I love you.” Isak says. He has nothing to lose, as always.

 

The silence is even more poisoning now. Isak feels the silence even in his blood. Even drops his fork and looks up. Isak knows Even’s close to tears. He hurt Even. He knew it when he kissed him the last night. He should have talked to him first. However, it is easier said than done. He knew confessing his feelings to Even would have been the better option. He was selfish. He has never before said these words. Even knows it. Isak loves him.

 

A single tear escapes the corner of Even’s eye. Isak hates himself some more.

 

“I love you.” He repeats. Even for sure heard him the first time. “I want to sleep with you again.” He says because that’s the first thing on his mind. He is an awful person. Even frowns. “I don’t know how to express myself Even, help me.” Isak tries to show him how much he wants to make everything better. 'Help me.’

 

Even stands up and leaves the flat. For the first time in months Isak lets himself cry. Alone. In his bed. It was never about the sex. It was Love. 'Sorry, my love. I’m still searching for the place I could call home and all I have to do is to run to you.’ Isak’s words make sense in his head. All he says when he actually faces his love is: “I want to sleep with you again.”

 

Isak is an idiot. Isak is a child of the sun and the stars. Eskild called him different names, this was the one which hurt the most. Even Eskild knew it wasn’t a compliment. Stars are created by explosions, they destroy themselves to become more powerful.

 

Long after sunset, his door opens. Isak stands up and rushes into the hall. Even is slowly taking his shoes off, looking down. Isak waits. When Even looks up all he says is: “I want to sleep with you again too.” It is the best thing Isak even ever heard. No matter the words, he understands the meaning. He runs toward his home. Falling more in love with the person standing in front of him with every step he takes. They crush, their lips crush.

 

The current state of mind: Isak is gone. Even is in him. Isak is moaning Even’s name. All Even knows is Isak’s name. They are crushing their bones. Healing their scars. They soon come with their nails buried in each other’s backs. Even is resting his forehead against Isak’s, whispering sweet nothings.

 

“I love you too.” He presses his lips against Isak’s before he can answer.

 

“I want to sleep with you every day for the rest of my life.” Isak facepalms himself when the words escape his mouth. Even chuckles. Of course he does. He is the best.

 

And this is the beginning of them having sex on the regular. Because why would Even take home someone else when Isak is the master of sex. Why would they not have sex every day when they love each other. Does Isak regret not coming home earlier? Maybe just a little bit…

**Author's Note:**

> Come here, stay with me  
> Struck me by the hair  
> Cause I would give anything  
> Anything  
> To have you as my man 
> 
> \- Lykke Li


End file.
